We propose that patients with MSUD have cognitive deficits detectable on neuropsychological testing, including those whose IQs are normal; and also that these deficits will show a similar pattern across patients. We wish to identify this profile of neuropsychological functioning by administering neuropsychological and standard IQ tests to MSUD patients.